Unraveled Truths
by BreakingDawn17
Summary: This is something I just wrote. They don't really have a category for someone's personal writings. This is a fantasy kind of deal. It has HUGE lemons in it. This is based on the relationship of two people. Anna Wellson, and Andrew Rauch.


I've known Andrew since kindergarten you know, we'd do the trading lunch thing every day. We'd talk to each other if something was the matter. He's the person that would always be there when I need a shoulder to cry on. And as time passed my friendship grew stronger for him. But, there's only one small little tiny detail missing. He has no idea how I truly feel. You know the feeling when you see or even stand just a few inches from that person, you have the urge to just hold his hand or kiss his luscious lips? Yea, I have that feeling and every time I spend time with Andrew it's getting harder to restrain myself. There were so many times when I just wanted to blurt out the words "Andrew I have feelings for you." But sadly, the coward that I am is telling me not to ruin our 'prefect' friendship. Or at least let him think that I'm a total freak.

I'm twenty years old, and I've never been with a guy, I guess I want Andrew to be my first. I'm kidding myself of thinking such things. Right now, in this very room I'm flipping out because, he just called me and asked if I wanted to spend spring break with him. Maybe I could just tell him then? Knowing the real truth I probably won't.

"Anna, c'mon stop being a pussy and go." My older sister smirks at me as she folds my clothes that I keep packing and unpacking.

I snort. "Yea, right Alexis you don't know half the reasons for me freaking out."

"Sure I do," Her hand grabbing clothing, giving me my two piece bathing suit. "You've fantasized about Andrew ever since puberty, maybe even before that."

"Why did he ask me anyway? This is so unlike him."

Alexis's eyes pierced into mine making me even more anxious. "Maybe he's come to his senses."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Andrew may tell you his feelings."

I just look at her. Alexis just stood up from my bed. "Okay seriously you've not watched how he reacts towards you when he comes over?"

"I'm no good with body language."

She slapped the palm of her hand on her forehead. "You need to get laid seriously; this game that you and Andrew play is getting on my last fucking nerve."

I giggle. "I'm not the one who lost their virginity at the age of sixteen. To a guy," I put my hands in quotations"—that was a total and complete ass; once you let your guard down boom! Jack pushes you in the sidelines and runs to the next available virgin."

She walks out of my room and into hers across the hall. We share an apartment in the upper eastside of Georgia.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alexis quickly comes back with a Victoria Secret shopping bag. "Take this; you need it more than I do."

I held the bag and took the piece of clothing. In my hands is a corset; of course the main color is black with dark pink lace for the trimming with a bra and bikini style underwear… Really wow, how could my sister have or even wear something like this?

"You have to be shiting me right," I said as the garment hung over my finger tips.

"Don't forget the fish net panty hoes."

"Why in the hell did you buy this?" I asked in shock. "I bought it for Valentine's Day, for Jared. Oh I almost forgot—"She turns around and walked over to me handing me some cash and a shoe box.

"Here are the shoes that go with it. And the cash is for a bus."

"I don't think I need cash for a ride all the way back to Georgia I'm going to be in Florida."

"Well, you can always use the cash for something else."

Again, my older sister is the bold and most confident one out of the two of us. She could have any guy that she wants. It didn't matter if the guy was a jock, bookworm or even a computer nerd. Any guy would take the chance to be with her. Even if it were for a one night stand or a relationship, our parents even adore her she's the most perfect person in the world. Well, that's how I see it anyway.

"Do I really have to wear this? Or can I just be myself when it comes to this sort of thing?"

Alexis took the bag from my grasp placing it on the floor beside my bed frame. "Of course you can. I just thought that maybe you'd want to spice things up a little."

I laugh. "I don't know how your first time went Alexis. But, I want mine to be romantic. I want it to be something I'll remember it for the rest of my life. And this is a big step for me; you only have one chance to give your whole self to another person."

"You've been reading too many romance novels Anna. This is the modern world, not the eighteenth century. Snap out of it. "

"There is nothing wrong with day dreaming."

Alexis looks down at the bag and toward me again. There's the look. That stare where they think you're talking nonsense.

"Sue me okay? I can't help that I'm a hopeless romantic it's just who I am. And I don't know, when I'm around Andrew, I feel different."

"Different how" Alexis asked with interest. "I can just be myself with him. I don't have to worry about saying the right or wrong thing. He understands me either way."

And of course, I'm the sort of woman who only wishes that her feet would be swept from under her. I'm just a causal person, the kind of girl who only wishes that she'd be invited to social gatherings. People always felt badly for me, since I've always have to deal with scoliosis since the age of five. That is one of my worst pet peeves, having someone feel guilty for me; I'm a normal human being. I want a normal life it doesn't matter if I have a sex life or not, there are other things in this world to satisfy my urges.

But ever since before and after high school I've been none social; a hermit crab or whatever you want to call it. I want to change. That is one big difference between Andrew and me, he's more social with people. What if my sister is right? Maybe, I'm worrying too much; I Anna Wellston needs to just breathe.

"Your phone is vibrating Anna."

I shook my head, taken back. "What?"

"Your phone is ringing, I think its Andrew."

"I'm not going, so I'm not answering."

Instead of me picking up the phone Alexis pushed the speaker button. "Wellston residents, this is Alexis."

In the midst of the speaker phone Andrew's voice spoke. "Hey, Lex; is your sister around?"

"She just stepped out."

"Really, I've not seen her." My mouth dropped. "How did you know?" Alexis asked.

"I'm in the driveway waiting for your gorgeous sister."

Alexis winked at me, great.

"Well, since you're in the driveway why you don't come in, so you don't look like your staking our apartment?"

"Sure thing doll, by the way don't tell your sister about what I have planned."

Now, I'm totally freaked out. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. "She doesn't know a thing. Come on up, Anna is ready and waiting."

After that my cell phone went dead. "What is going on? You know what he's going to do and I want you to tell me right now!"

"I promised I wouldn't, you'll find out soon enough anyway."

Faintly I heard a knock on the door. I yelled. "It's open!"

I fixed my blonde hair slightly and put some red lip stick on. "You're fine, so stop fidgeting."

"Shut up"

"Well hi ladies, you look good Anna. The red wow, it's new." Andrew smiled at me his eyes ocean blue with his new hair cut, spiked in the back and messy in the front and blue highlights. A band t-shirt, skinny jeans that I might want to add that is too tight, but to tell you the truth I don't care… with all-star converse with black and white shoe laces.

My throat suddenly became tight. "You don't look bad yourself Mr. Rauch."

"You ready?"

"Yes, ready as I'll ever be."

Alexis came over to me and handed me my luggage, she whispers in my ear. "The Victoria Secret bag is in your suite case." I nodded.

"Let's get on the road." I said brightly to Andrew. "Okay"

Alexis smiled "Have fun, but don't have too much fun." Andrew grinning; "You can never have too much fun."

"Yea, yea"

Andrew took my luggage walking out. "You'll love Miami, they have the best parties."

I smile. "Andrew, you know I don't like to party. But, I'll try. You know I can't dance."

"Everyone can dance. You just have to let it go." He winks at me.

I could feel my cheeks flare, his charm gets me every time. Swiftly, I change the subject so he wouldn't notice my blushing.

"I thought you said that we were flying to Miami?"

"We are doll. I just have to drive us to the airport and then we'll be there in a few hours. No worries, I have everything taken care of. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Think of it as a paid vacation that you'll _never _forget."

I couldn't help but laugh.

We reached the gate in the Alabama airport, turns out that our flight is cancelled for an unknown reason.

"So much for the idea of being in Miami in just a few hours," I looked at the cancellation screen. "What is your brilliant plan now?" I ask with sarcasm. His brow furrowed in concentration.

"I guess, we can stay here tonight and everything else can follow. I'll call a hotel and we can go to Miami in the morning."

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and an electric current went through my entire body. He's never done that before.

"Breathe Anna. You look like you're going to have a panic attack."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

Andrew smirks. "Why are you nervous?" His eyes pierced into mine, full connection right there. I wanted to faint; my whole world turned upside down in a daze. Oh get a grip Anna! C'mon you're acting like a moron.

"I'm just trying to figure out your reasons for wanting me to come with you."

He looked away for a moment and then back at me. "I just wanted to I don't know; spend time with time with my best friend without anyone interfering."

There's the best friend card. Complete let down, my heart sank…

"I see, well I'm glad you did. This is an adventure I must say."

Andrew laughs for a moment.

"What's funny?" I asked while trying to restrain a smile myself.

"It's just your sense of humor, which is what's funny."

We kept walking hand in hand has we continued on. My suite case on my right shoulder, I quickly found a bench sitting down; my shoulder blade felt like it would give out any second.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked concern in his voice. "I can carry that for you."

"I just need to sit down for a sec, I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

Andrew took a deep breath and swept his hand through his already messy hair. "This isn't how I wanted things to turn out."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna-"But before he could say anything else his phone cut him off with a serial ring. "Mother fucker, why can't I get a single word in for once!" I held in a giggle, every time he would curse I'd laugh because some of the words he comes up with is hilarious.

"Dude, I'm going to have to call you back." He said quickly and swiftly ended the phone call.

"Before I get interrupted again I'm going to turn off my phone."

I looked at him blank, waiting for him to continue.

"Anna," He changed his position on the bench our eyes connecting again. "There is a reason for me inviting you, and only you."

"And that reason would be?" I asked my heart beating faster than its normal rate.

"When I left you last summer to go to New York City, I was lost I missed your laugh, the gleam in your green eyes. I missed everything about you…"

Could this be really happening right now? In the middle of a parking garage out of every other place that he could choose it happened to be here?

"No, I'm going to be straight out and just say it. Anna, I want to be in your life more frequently."

"You already are."

I'm totally lost.

He growled and then just like that he's lips crushed mine. At first he's urgent, but then I could feel his body loosen. His hands both sides of my hips I instantly responded, I parted my lips just slightly inviting him entrance. Andrew sucked on my lower lip just slightly and I couldn't help but lose it. I moaned. Our tongs twisted and finally I let him have control. After a few moments he broke the connection and leaned back to look at me.

I couldn't speak or even process as of what happened.

"That is what I've been trying to tell you for two years now." I opened my eyes and seen him just look at me. This isn't what I expected.

"My sister was right, I'm a complete moron." Andrew placed his hand on my right cheek and kissed me again. "No, you're not a moron Anna, your perfect the way you are. It's fault for keeping you so lost and confused about our relationship status."

"Oh really" I asked sarcastically, Andrew thought for a moment. "Yes really, now let's get our luggage and find a hotel. I know you want to get some food and nice bath to help your back."

"You read my mind."

I'm still in shock, in better words I would say that I'm on cloud nine right now. Fuck the Victoria Secret lingerie. I just want to be myself.

We reach the hotel just a mile down from the airport. As he promised the room was already paid for, room and dinner. I think this would be my top best vacations on my list.

In the elevator Andrew looks at me. "What?" I asked.

"I chose one room with a queen size bed, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, its fine." I laced my fingers in his and squeezed. Swiftly Andrew put his hand under my chin placing his lips on mine.

Moving to my shoulder to my neck he said in a muffled voice. "You smell so good."

Taking in the sensation I close my eyes. Andrew's hands start to lift up my leg and massaging my ass. Now I know why Alexis wanted me to wear a jean mini skirt.

Andrew put both my legs around his waist and used his body weight to carry me down the hotel hallway.

"What about our stuff?" I asked as he leaned me against the wall while unbuttoning my collared shirt. "It's downstairs in the lobby; you know how bad I've wanted you Anna?"

Nibbling on my neck I couldn't help but squeal; "How long?"

"Too long"

Reaching our room, Andrew let me down so he could unlock the door. It looks nice, comfortable. "We'll be leaving early for the airport in the morning." Andrew stated while putting the room key on the suites dining room table, his eyes never leaving me.

Swiftly I sit down on the couch. My feet ache from all the walking that I've done. But, that's what I get for wearing heels.

"Okay, sounds reasonable." I said while undoing the clasp of my shoe.

He took off his shirt and my mouth drops my stomach tight with nerves. "I can't get this stupid strap to unclasp. I don't see why I chose to wear these heels anyway they kill my feet."

"Do you need assistance?"

"No I got it, thanks."

"You don't seem like you have it, here let me help before you break those gorgeous heels. It would be tragedy if you do; they look great with your legs."

Walking over to me he placed his hands on my ankle and just like that the strap went loose. "There, that wasn't so hard." He looks up from the floor, "I didn't know that you like to wear heels, I thought you were a converse kind of girl."

"I am a sneaker kind of girl, but again Alexis insisted that I spice things up a bit."

"And you listened to her?"

"Well, I actually wanted to appeal sexy to you…"

"You already look sexy to me." Andrew starts to massage my inner heel. His hands starts to travel up my thigh… his figure tips feel so good, I close my eyes taking in the sensation.

"Does that feel good?" Andrew asks me. I look at him sheepishly. "Yes, please don't stop."

My head back I let my guard down. He starts to travel from my ankle to my ass.

"You're taking birth control right?"

"Yes, of course."

With that Andrew picked me up taking me by surprise. I giggle, "Where are we going?"

"The bathroom, you said you wanted to take a bubble bath." He looks at me with a smile.

"I want a shower instead." My eyes looked at him seductively "But aren't you sore gorgeous?"

"I'm relaxed now; all I want is to be with you." My eyes looked into his.

After so many years of suspense it's finally coming to an end tonight; right here, right now. He put me down on the bathroom counter before turning on the hot water. I've always had low self esteem, but with Andrew I feel different. He makes me happy and that my friend is what counts the most. Happiness, everyone deserves it at some point in their life. And, I have it after so many ifs and or buts.

"Are you alright beautiful?" I quickly came back into reality. "Umm, yes sorry I was just in a daze."

"Day dreaming, are you sure you want to do this Anna? I don't to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Grinning "I'm one-hundred percent sure that I want to be with you. I too have wanted to be with you for so long and now it's coming to a reality. I'm not going to let anything stop me." He lifts me off the counter and slams me against the bathroom wall my legs locked around his waist.

Before I knew it, the sound of both our shirts tarring and buttons were scattered everywhere. A moan escaped from my lips; just like that Andrew swiftly took off his tight jeans and now only in his blue boxers. My hands explored his chest. I slowly locked my legs and felt him become aroused… not disconnecting eye contact my small mini skirt hit the floor. Just two more pieces of clothing and I'll be bare. I've never been this open with anyone. I've always been too ashamed too even wear a v-neck shirt to show off a little skin. So this is all new territory for me.

Andrew took deep slow breaths as he watched. "Red lace, Anna I didn't know you'd had a thing for red."

"Again, Alexis had a hand in my clothing before I'd left the apartment. This is what you get for telling her your plans. And so far, I like how it's turning out." I said while facing the wall my hair on one shoulder. "Will you do the honors and undo my claps please?"

Instantly, I felt hot breath connect with my skin. Slowly worshiping me, Oh holy mother of god! What is he doing to me? Here is the suspense again what the fuck?

"Please, undo my bra; rip it off if you have to. I don't think I can stand this—whatever you're doing."

His hand near my inner thigh, I could feel Andrew's index finger slightly remove the skimpy lace that people call underwear. Slowly I knew what he wanted; I place my hand on his and lead him to my clit. He starts to move up and down in a rhythm. "Ah—um Andrew the water, or can you not wait two seconds?" My face in his neck, I felt him sallow has he continues fingering me; quickly stopping and turned me around so my back faced him. Bent down, lips still savoring my skin I felt the bra hit the floor. Did he just use his teeth to undo the clasp?

"How did you do that?" I whisper. Andrew snickers. "Practice angel, practice." Kissing me again more urgent this time he picks me up while taking off my underwear. With a swift movement, my hands go down his abdomen Andrew's boxers were off.

After pulling the shower curtain I could feel the hot water pouring on my back. "You're so beautiful Anna. I've loved you for so long." My heart and body completely froze.

"What did you say?" I ask in shock. Taking a strand of hair out of my face; "I love you Anna. I always have. I was a dick for not taking the risk and chances with you. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing and fuck me already!"

"Sassy, I like that." Grabbing my right leg and positioning me against the tile wall I felt Andrew get closer. "I'll be gentle for a few thrust, alright baby?"

I smile. "I'm ready." His finger lightly brushes my cheek. "If you feel uncomfortable just let me know and I'll slow down." I nod in reply.

_**Place your reviews and let me know what you think. I know its random but I thought I'd give it a try.**_


End file.
